A New Beginning
by mblaq93
Summary: Sakura, a smart and great duelist enrolled in an elite academy doesn't know that her fate is set to be in an arranged marriage with Seto Kaiba. Seto KaibaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

So, I decided to change the concept of the first two chapters for my story and make them center around the two **main characters** of the story, which are **Sakura and Seto K**. It is still going to be in the academy in the first few chapters since I really wanted to make an academy fanfic. I just made a few changes and I hope everybody likes it.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**  
Hiroshima Dueling Academy, the elite dueling academy where the best duelists in Domino City came to learn new dueling skills and duel with each other, caught my sight as I drove past its open gates into its parking lot. Many students who were the best of the best attended that school, mostly the rich kids like me, Sakura.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car; after turning off the engine, I pulled the keys out, stuffed them into my bag and got out of the car, where I was greeted by Kaname.

"Kaname, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at my dad's company?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, but he sent me to wait out here until you came," Kaname responded, sweeping his bang to join the rest of his brown hair with his hand.

"Me? For what?" I asked, looking at his brown eyes.

"I'll explain when we get to the headmaster's office," Kaname replied.

_Headmaster's office? i asked myself_

We walked inside the academy towards the headmaster's office, not speaking one word at all. I decided to look up at him and try to start up a conversation.

"So, I like your suit," I said.

Kaname's suit really was nice. It was white and it really complimented his tall height.

"Um, thank you. Your uniform is nice too," he said.

I pulled my side bang to the side and looked down at my uniform. "I guess its alright."

Kaname knocked on the door until the headmaster said, "Come in."

We walked in and saw the headmaster and a man sitting down with his back faced towards us.

"Hello daughter. School started hours ago, where were you?" I heard a familiar voice talk.

The man finally turned around and revealed his face. Dad?

I widened my eyes. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"That's not the proper greeting I should get from my daughter. Give me a hug," my dad said, walking over to me, giving me a hug. That was weird, he never showed affection to me.

Pulling back from our hug, I said, "Sorry. I just haven't seen you in such a long time since you're always working."

"I just wanted to come watch you duel today."

"Duel?"

**Normal Pov**  
"Yes, duel. Why don't you go on to the arena and get ready? We'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Sakura's dad looked at Kaname. "Kaname, please go with her."

The two left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Now, where were we mister Hiroshima?" Sakura's dad asked the headmaster.

"Mister Takimoto, I've looked over your daughters files and I seem to find them extraordinary," the headmaster spoke. "Your daughter is one of the best duelists in my school, but in her file, there seems to be a few comments."

"Comments? What kind of comments?" Mr. Takimoto asked, sitting down.

"Well, some of the teachers complain that she comes late to class, or doesn't show up at all."

"Is this affecting her dueling skills?"

"No but-"

"This is the least of my concern. I enrolled her in this school so she could become a great duelist before she turns eighteen. Remember the talk we had the first day she came to this school?"

"Yes I do sir."

"My company has been out of bankrupcy these last few years thanks to Kaiba Corp. You see, Seto Kaiba agreed to loan me money in exchange for some of the technology advancements that my company owned. After the first few months, he didn't think it was enough. So, we settled to agree on a duel. He could have someone represent him or he could duel and I could find someone to represent me, in this case, its Sakura. The winner would completely take ownership of the others company."

"I can assure you sir that we have taught your daughter the best."

"I hope so, my company is depending on her."

* * *

Sakura and Kaname walked towards the dueling stadium and got her set up.

"Why does my dad want to see me duel?" Sakura asked Kaname.

"I...don't know," Kaname responded.

"It's kinda dark in here. Can you go turn on the lights? The switch is over there."

Kaname walked over to the wall and turned on the switch. He turned around and saw Sakura's dark brown hair face him. Sakura turned around and started walking towards him, with her duel disk in hand.

"Can you help me put it on? I've always had a problem putting this on."

"Sure."

Kaname slid the duel disk in her arm and put in on properly.

"Thanks," Sakura said, looking up at him with her green eyes. "Hey, did you get smaller?"

"No, I guess you just got taller."

"I guess. You know, its been a long time since we actually saw each other or talked and-"

"Sakura! Are you ready to duel?" Mr. Takimoto asked, standing on the balcony that overlooked the arena with the headmaster by his side.

"Yes. Who am I dueling?" Sakura asked, looking up.

"He's standing right in front of you."

Sakura turned her face towards Kaname. "What?"

* * *

The two had started their duel and both lost points during the duel. Right now, Kaname was winning and Sakura was losing by a difference of 200 points.

"I end my turn. Your turn," Kaname said.

"Alright," Sakura said, taking a card from her deck. _It's been a long time since I've dueled Kaname. And in the past duels he beat me when I was younger. How the hell am I going to do this?_

Sakura looked at the card in her hand and smiled.

"This duel is over," she said placing the card in her duel disk.

* * *

"Mister Takimoto, what do you think of your daughters win in this duel? Are you satisfied?" Mr. Hiroshima asked as the two were walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"I am. I believe that she is ready for the duel that will determine everything. I will need the use of your arena tomorrow."

"Of course, who is going to duel?"

"My daughter and Seto Kaiba."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes; on the exact day she turns eighteen. I will see you tomorrow." Mr. Takimoto walked out to the car waiting outside for him.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

After finally beating Kaname in a duel, he dissapeared and so did my father; the two didn't even say goodbye or anything. I went to the rest of my classes and then returned home and went straight to my room. That was yesterday.

I was sleeping until I woke up when the sunlight hit my eyes. Today was a special day, today was my birthday. I got up from my bed and noticed there was a note on top of my desk. I walked over to it and read it.

_Sakura,_

_For your birthday, I have something very special planned for you today. Get ready and put your uniform on. Kaname will be waiting downstairs for you to take you._

Something special? And wear my uniform? I decided to get ready and wore my uniform and walked downstairs to the living room, where I saw Kaname.

"Hi Kaname. Where are we going?" I asked, walking towards him.

He didn't say anything until we walked outisde towards my car.

"Kaname, hello?" I asked.

"Give me your keys," he said, coldly.

Was he mad that I finally beat him? I just decided to give him my keys and threw them over to him, where he catched them.

We got in the car and headed out.

"At least tell me where we're going," I said.

"Your school."

What? My school?

* * *

We pulled into the front of my school and got out of the car and headed inside the school. What was going on?

Kaname wouldn't tell me anythin, so I was clueless.

We got to the arena and saw my dad. I walked over to him.

"Father, what's going on?"

"Daughter, you proved me you were the best yesterday. You are such a great duelist like Kaname. Now, you are going to duel Seto Kaiba today and-"

"What! Seto Kaiba? Why!"

"I never told you this, but..."

Then, my father told me everything about his company and his deal with Seto Kaiba. A lot was riding on this duel. This really got me angry; so, that's why he enrolled me here. It all made sense. That's when I saw the headmaster and Seto Kaiba come towards my father and I.

"Mister Kaiba. How nice to see you," my father spoke.

"Alright. I'm here. Who am I dueling?" Kaiba asked, holding a silver briefcase.

My father turned and looked at me. Pretty soon, Kaiba looked at me too.

"Your daughter? Are you serious?"

"Yes. She is going to represent me and duel you."

I looked at Kaiba, feeling betrayed by everyone in the world, I had to show my father what I could do.


	2. Chapter 2

*****I remind everyone who read my story to look back at chapter one since I changed the whole story line.*****

* * *

"Lets duel!"

Kaiba and Sakura already set up their duel disks and started dueling in the arena.

Turn by turn, the two summoned monsters and magic/trap cards. They both lost points and regained thanks to the help of their cards.

The three, including Mr. Takimoto, the headmaster, and Kaname, were watching the duel from the balcony above the arena.

"Kaname, you surprised me yesterday," Mr. Takimoto said, keeping his eyes on the duel.

"I did. Your daughter was finally able to beat me," Kaname responded, also watching the duel too. "Let's see if she wins this one too."

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

This was the worst day of my life. First, I thought my father was finally getting to know me, but instead used me for trying to save his company. Words could not describe how furious I felt. I was being used to duel against Seto Kaiba.

"Hey! It's your turn!" I heard Seto Kaiba yell.

I picked up a card from my deck and smiled. "I play Final Countdown."

This duel is as good as mine; I'll show my father.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"After my turn, its all over. Your own card is working against you," Seto said.

Sakura kept silent.

Seto ended his turn, which meant it was Sakura's turn. A red flame was projected to join the rest of the other flames; this was the work of Final Countdown. If twenty turns pass, the player who summons it wins and the other loses, but since Seto managed to turn the duel around, it was he who was winning and Sakura was losing.

Sakura's turn came and her life points dropped down to zero.

"Ha! Don't you get it? Nobody can beat me, Seto Kaiba. Especially a student," Seto said, as the holograms dissapeared.

Sakura's dad met Seto down at the arena. "I guess a deal is a deal."

"Yes. Now lets go over the paperwork to have the ownership of your company passed on over to me."

"Well, that's going to be a problem."

"What? What kind of problem?"

"You see, the deal was to give up the ownership of my company over to you, but I can't. My father, the original founder of the company, set up a contract that stated that ownership of the company could only be passed to members in the family, such as relatives or relatives in law."

"What! How could you not tell me this before?" Seto was furious.

"It must have slipped my mind," Mr. Takimoto spoke, grinning.

"You are not getting away with this!" Seto yelled, walking away with his bodyguard walking behind him.

* * *

The morning turned to the afternoon and Sakura was called to her father's company, where he was waiting for her.

Knock, Knock

"Come in," Mr. Takimoto spoke.

Sakura walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking at him with her fierce eyes.

"I know you're mad, but let's calmly talk about this," Mr. Takimoto spoke.

"Talk about what? How you used me to save your own company?"

"Used you? How?"

"First, you made me change schools; I had all my friends there! You enrolled me in a school where I didn't know anybody; I just had one more year to go! I hate that school! I thought I was a good duelist and then you made take double the dueling classes to make me practice even more and more for your benefit!"

"Sakura-"

"Father! That is it! After a few days, I am graduating from that school and I am going to live my own life, where you can't control it! And I am going to go look for my mother!"

Sakura angrily stormed out of the room and shut the door behind her, where she bumped into Kaname.

"I'm sorry Kaname," she said.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't take my father anymore," Sakura said.

"Well, he means the best."

"The best? No he does not."

"Are you serious about trying to find your mother?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, I am going to search the whole world if I have to," Sakura responded, "and I am going to find her."

* * *

It was finally the day of Sakura's graduation ceremony. She was at her house, preparing her graduation speech.

"How am I suppose to write about this?" she asked herself.

Knock, Knock

Kaname stuck his head in and asked, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Sakura responded, walking over.

Kaname walked in and Sakura sat in the sofa in the middle of her room. "Sit down."

"I don't think I should."

"Come on! We used to be best friends and you used to come over al the time and used to sit here!"

"Okay." Kaname sat down. "Sakura, I need to tell you something. Today, Se-"

"Hold on a sec. I want to give you something." Sakura walked over to her desk, grabbed an envelope, and gave it to Kaname.

Kaname opened it, read it, and asked, "Your inviting me to your graduation?"

"Yes, my childhood friend should see me graduate."

"Okay, but Sakura I need to tell you about something that's going to happen today and-"

"Is it a surprise? Don't tell me." Sakura looked at the time. "Wow, time passes by fast. I need to get ready."

Sakura excused herself and went into the bathroom to get ready.

_How am I going to tell you that you have a meeting with Seto Kaiba instead of your graduation ceremony? Kaname asked himself._

Sakura got ready and walked out of the bathroom dressed in an elegant satin dress.

Kaname was sitting down in the sofa, waiting for her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, walking over to Kaname.

"I'm so sorry," Kaname spoke, standing up.

"For what-" Sakura spoke, when she got sprayed in the face with a sleeping spray and fell in Kaname's arms.

* * *

Sakura woke up and found herself laying in a sofa that was next to huge windows that overlooked Domino City.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kaiba Corp," a voice responded. She turned to her side and saw Seto Kaiba sitting in a desk across the room.

"Kaiba Corp? What the hell?" she said, standing up, trying to wake up.

The door opened and her father and a man walked inside the office.

"Sakura! Your finally awake! Now we can start the papers," her father spoke, holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"Papers! What papers!" she exclaimed.

"Your marriage," the man responded.

"Marriage?"

"Yes. Since I won the duel and I can't take ownership if I'm not a relative, then I found the easiest answer to be is marriage," Seto responed.

"Father! You can't make me do this!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but a deal is a deal. And you won't run away. Try, but you'll never get past the security guard outside."

"Hey, don't think this is easy for me either. There's no way in hell I would want to get married," Seto said, coldly.

Seto got up from his desk and saw the marriage papers being placed on top of his desk. When they were finished setting up, the man asked Sakura to come in front of the desk with Seto.

"I'm not doing it," Sakura said.

"Oh, you are doing it," Mr. Takimoto said, "if you want to know where your mother is."

"My mother? How do you know?"

"I've hired so many private investigators and finally found where she is," Mr. Takimoto said. "Now, sign the papers. Look, you're already elegantly dressed, now sign."

Sakura walked up to the desk, next to Seto Kaiba and grabbed a pen with her hand. "Where do I sign?"

After a few minutes of signing paperwork, Sakura and Seto finally finished signing everything. The man took a look at the papaers and said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba."

* * *

So, I changed my whole story line. Should I continue? I also have other ideas in mind, but I'm still thinking of more ideas for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal Pov**

Kaiba's desk had piles of papers stacked on top. Most of the papers had to do with marriage and ownership of Sakura and her dad's company. Kaiba had his lawyer standing next to him, explaining to him everything on the papers; Sakura's lawyer and were also present, standing right next to her.

Kaiba, ignoring Sakura, signed everything he was required to sign. After Kaiba was done signing, Sakura signed the rest of the papers.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba. All paperwork is done. Mister Kaiba, I'll see you tomorrow morning to discuss this paperwork," Kaiba's lawyer spoke as he gathered all paperwork and neatly placed it inside his briefcase. He walked out of the room and left the them.

"Father, can we go home now?" Sakura asked, looking at her father.

"I'm sorry miss Takimoto. You are now married to mister Kaiba. This means you two will live under the same roof," Sakura's lawyer said.

"What! You can't make me do this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just let her go. I don't want her living with me anyway," Kaiba carelessly spoke as he walked over to his desk.

"You see! He doesn't even care! Please let me go home!"

Sakura's dad looked at the and then at her, "I'm sorry Sakura."

Tears were developing in Sakura's eyes. She ran towards the door and opened, noticing there was no bodyguard outside, and ran out of the office.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I should have known; my father used me again as if I meant nothing to him. I wiped the tears running down my face with the palm of my hand as I ran down the stairs towards the parking lot. I saw my car, but I realized that I didn't even drive here. I guess the only way out was running. Great, while wearing heels.

Now one question kept running through my head as I ran. Where would I go?

First, I had to get money, but all my saved money was at my house. I had to take the risk and get there before my father could.

After 20 minutes of running, I finally made it to my house. The gate was obviously closed.

The security station door opened, where I heard the security guard say, "Orders from mister Takimoto. Do not let miss Sakura in."

Could this day get any worse? That's when I decided to sneak in through the back like I used to when I was younger. The plan worked like a charmed as I was already climbing up to my room window and crawled inside.

Money. I had to gather all my money and put it inside a bag with along with clothes. I also needed to change since I was not going to run again with a dress and heels on.

A few minutes later, I heard the gates opened and heard a car pull up to the front of the house. Was my father already here? I had to hurry up and sneak out.

I turned and quickly walked towards my desk when the door opened. Shit.

I dropped my bag on the floor after seeing Kaname stand in front of me.

"Sakura! Where have you been?" Kaname told me as he walked over to me, hugging me.

I pulled him back. "I'm fine, traitor."

"Traitor?"

"Yes. You were in my father's side the whole time! You helped him get me over to Kaiba Corp. and marry that bastard called Seto Kaiba!" I shouted, reaching for my bag.

Kaname reached my bag before I could and handed it over to me. "I didn't mean to. I...I came here hoping that you would be here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah. I've got a close friend that you can stay with until all of this is settled."

I couldn't stay mad at Kaname. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank You."

"So, the plan is to sneak you inside my car and get you out of here to my friend's house."

* * *

Kaname successfully snuck Sakura out of her house and headed towards his friends house, where no one would find her.

"Okay, we're here," Kaname said, pulling up to a card store on his right.

The two walked inside the game shop and saw an old man behind the glass counter.

"Kaname! Is that you boy! My, you've grown!" the old man exclaimed. "Yugi will be so glad to see you."

"Don't worry, Seto Kaiba will never think to look here," Kaname whispered to Sakura.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

"Mister Kaiba, may I come in?" Kaiba's lawyer asked, peaking his head through the door.

"Yeah, come in," Kaiba answered, keeping his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"How was last night?" Kaiba's lawyer asked, walking up to his desk, sitting down in the chair.

"What?"

"You know, last night. Your first night as a married man."

Kaiba looked up at his lawyer. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm sorry mister Kaiba. Let's get to business." The lawyer set out a few papers on top of Kaiba's desk. "Since you are now married to Sakura, you are now a relative inside the Takimoto family. Therefore, you have the right to achieve your position as righful owner of the Takimoto company as long as you and your wife stay married for a few years."

"Stay married?" Kaiba asked, examining the papers.

"Yes. According to a contract written up a long time ago by Sakura's grandfather, it states that any relative-in-law of the Takimoto family can achieve ownership successfully by passing the test."

"Which test?"

"Marriage test to prove this no arranged marriage."

"But this is an arranged marriage."

"That is why you and miss Sakura need to show that you two are happily married."

"What if we don;t show it?"

"You need to. Since Sakura's grandfather is still alive, I'm guessing he already heard about the marriage and is coming to visit pretty soon. You and miss Sakura need to be ready."

"Um, there might be a problem."

"What is that mister Kaiba."

"She didn't move into my house last night. I just sent her away."

"Away? Mister Kaiba you need to bring her to live with you. I thought you solved that situation solved already."

"Obviously I didn't. Tell my secretary to hire people to go search for her. I'm pretty sure we'll-"

_Ring Ring_

Kaiba pressed the speaker button on his phone and a picture projected on the screen of his computer, it was a video call.

"Seto Kaiba?" an elder man asked.

"Yeah?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm mister Takimoto sr. I am Sakura's grandfather and I recently heard you two are now married."

Kaiba widened his eyes. "Yes mister Takimoto. Sakura is my wife."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you and my grand-. Wait, where is my grandaughter?"

"She's, she's at home," Kaiba responded, lying.

"Just tell her that I am going to visit this weekend. I want to ask both of you a lot of questions. Goodbye mister Kaiba."

The screen shut off and left Kaiba shocked.

"Shit, we need to find her soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal Pov**

Kaiba and his lawyer looked through papers set in a bunch of stacks on top of his desk to learn more about his "marriage" with Sakura.

"Mister Kaiba, it states here that your marriage with miss Sakura can grant you ownership of the company if her-" Kaibas lawyer spoke, interrupted by the phone ringing.

Kaiba pressed the loud speaker button. "Yes?"

"Mister Kaiba, mister Takimoto is on line one. He's on a video call." Kaiba's secretary spoke.

"Thanks." Kaiba pressed the button and mister Takimoto appeared on Kaiba's computer screen.

"Good morning mister Kaiba." Mr. Takimoto spoke.

"Have you found your daughter yet?" Kaiba spoke, keeping his eyes on the papers on his desk.

"No, I have not. But I think I know where she may be."

"Then find her as soon as possible. Her grandfather called me and said he was visiting this weekend."

"What? I guess he already found out."

"He did. Oh, and I just found out that he knows nothing if our "deal" and if he finds out, this marriage is void."

"I thought you wouldn't mind falking it until you get what you want."

"I won't mind. I want this marriage to be over as soon as I get your company, so call me back when you find your daughter."

"I will." Mr. Takimoto's image dissapeared and left the screen black.

* * *

"Mister Takimoto, where will you find your daughter?" Kaname asked, standing next to him.

Mr. Takimoto looked up at Kaname from his chair. "I know where."

"You do?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, my answer is right in front of me."

"What?"

"You heard me, I KNOW you know where Sakura is and you are going to tell me."

"Sir, I don't-"

"Kaname! Tell me now!"

"Sir, I really don't know."

The two stayed silent until Mr. Takimoto said, "You can take your break earlier today."

Kaname left the office and shut the door behind him.

"That boy knows where she is, and I'm going to find out."

* * *

"So Sakura, tell me more about yourself," Mr. Motou spoke, as they were sitting down at the the table, eating breakfast.

"Well, I just finished my last year of high school," Sakura responded, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Really? Well, Yugi is almost done too."

"Mister Motou, I never knew that I was being taken here, where Yugi lives. And how come I haven't seen him?"

"Oh, he just explores a lot he should-"

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi shouted, setting his bag on the floor. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Yugi! How have you been?" Mr. Motou exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and ran towarsd Yugi, giving him a hug.

"I'm fine grandpa. Oh, I didn't know you had a guest over," Yugi said, looking at Sakura. "Hello."

"Hi," Sakura responded, smiling.

"Yugi, this is Sakura Takimoto," Mr. Motou said.

Sakura stood up from her seat, walked over to Yugi, and shook his hand.

"Takimoto? From the company Takimoto?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Sakura responded.

"So your dad is the owner of that company. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I brought her here," Kaname responded, walking inside.

Yugi turned around and saw Kaname. "Kaname! Long time no see!"

"Hey Yugi. It has been a long time," Kaname responded, giving Yugi a hug.

"Well, I'll leave you youngsters to talk. I've gotta go down to the shop," Mr. Motou said.

"Yugi, I'm sorry if I disturbed you or your grandpa, but we need your help," Kaname asked.

"Ok, let's sit down and talk about it," Yugi said, as the three sat by the table.

That was when Kaname and Priscilla told Yugi everything about her marriage with Kaiba and the companies.

"Wow, this is intense," Yugi spoke. "How can I help?"

"Right now, can you let me stay for a few more days?"Sakura asked.

"Sure, anything to help a friend out."

* * *

After his talk with Kaname, Mr. Takimoto thought Kaname was hiding something from him; ergo, he decided to follow him. That was the only way he could find out where Sakura was. He had his driver follow Kaname's car and just like a charm, it led him to Sakura.

"Kaiba, I know where my daughter is," Mr. Takimoto spoke on the phone, looking out the tinted window towards the card shop.

"Well, why don't you get her and bring her over to me?" Kaiba asked.

"I can't, I have a business meeting in a few minutes. Why don't you get her? I'll send you the address and you can come get her," Mr. Takimoto answered.

"What? I don't have time for that."

"Make some time available then, goodbye."

Mr. Takimoto hung up his phone and told his driver, "Take me back to the company."

_"If I'm correct, this is no ordinary card shop. This is where Yugi Motou lives. Kaname couldn't have picked a better place for Sakura to hide. Kaiba is sure going to get mad after finding out the address," Mr. Takimoto thought to himself._

_

* * *

_

"Mister Kaiba, where are you going?" Kaiba's secretary asked, seeing Kaiba walk out of his office.

"...I'm going to go get my wife. Cancel my meetings for the afternoon."

Kaiba walked towards the parking lot of Kaiba Corp. His driver went up to him and asked, "Mister Kaiba, I'll have the car out in a few minutes."

"No, I'll be taking my car today," Kaiba answered, walking over to his red Lamborghini.

He started the engine and typed the address Mr. Takimoto had given him in the GPS.

A few minutes passed until the GPS voice finally said, "You have reached your destination."

Kaiba looked towards his right and opened the window. "No way."

* * *

"You must be a good duelist to have almost beaten Kaiba," Yugi said.

The three (Kaname, Yugi and Sakura) were walking around the neighborhood.

"I almost did. It makes me wonder how every single time you can always beat him," Sakura replied. "I'm not really a good duelist."

"What? She is. She beat me fair and square," Kaname responded.

"She beat you? So, you must be a good duelist. Kaname is one of my friends that is also a great duelist," Yugi responded.

They walked around the corner and saw the card shop a few feet away.

"Well, I guess I kinda am. I am, aren't I?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds like you are, it would be cool to duel sometime" Yugi said.

"That sounds like-"

"Sakura!" Kaiba shouted as he got out of his car.

Sakura's smile suddenly turned upside down as soon as she caught the sight of Seto Kaiba walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"To...come home with me," Kaiba answered. He finally noticed Yugi was standing right beside Sakura. "Yugi, so you were hiding her? I couldn't imagine anywhere worse for her to hide in."

"Kaiba, just leave her alone. She doesn't want to go with you."

"I'd rather hear it from her than from you," Kaiba spoke, "Sakura, come home with me."

"Take me home? As in, your home?" Sakura asked. "Are you joking?"

Kaiba thought for a second and remembered what his lawyer told him. _"Its better for her not to know that her grandfather doesn't know about the deal. Just make her think he already knows and is thinking of approving. It'll be much easier this way."_

"Yes, I realized I just got married and...I want you to live with me."

"Haha, that's funny. I'd rather die than go live with you."

"Listen," Kaiba spoke in a mad voice, but cleared it up and nicely spoke, "I...just want to...give this a chance."

"Wow! I can't believe what Seto Kaiba just said!"

"Just get in the car," Kaiba spoke, "and we can leave."

"No way," Sakura replied as Kaname and Yugi stood by her.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to do it the hard way," Kaiba spoke. He quickly snapped his fingers and two strong, tall guys got out of the front of the car and walked up to Kaname and Yugi. They grabbed the two, leaving Sakura defenseless.

"Sakura!" Yugi and Kaname yelled, trying to let loose from the guards.

Kaiba quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her towards the car. He opened the door and shoved her inside.

"Let go!" Sakura yelled, trying to help her arm go loose from Kaiba's hand.

* * *

"Mister Kaiba, your quite early today," the maid spoke as she kept the door open, letting Kaiba and Sakura walk inside. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Kaiba and Sakura walked towards his office. With the help of his bodyguards, Kaiba kept Sakura under control and made her calmly walk out of the car inside his mansion towards his office.

They walked inside, with the bodyguards standing outside of course.

"Take a seat," Kaiba said, sitting in his leather chair.

"No thanks," Sakura replied.

"So, this is my mansion. Sayoko is the main maid in this house. If you need anything ask her."

"Why are you acting so nice? You weren't this nice the-"

The door swung open as Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, ran inside the room.

"Big brother! I finally..." Mokuba said as he ran up to Kaiba's desk when he finally noticed who was standing in the room.

"Oh, hello!" Mokuba greeted, with a smile.

"Hi," Sakura replied, trying to smile.

"Big brother, who is this?" Mokuba whispered to Kaiba.

"Mokuba, Sakura is...my wife," Kaiba responded.

"Really?" Mokuba asked turning his head towards Sakura, "well, welcome to the family!"

_"Welcome to the family? Are you serious? It's more like welcome to hell," Sakura thought to herself._


End file.
